


You Belong with Me

by wreckoftheday



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wreckoftheday/pseuds/wreckoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis wasn't jealous. Really, he was just concerned for his best friend.  Zayn didn't have the best track record, he was a bit of a heart breaker, and Harry had always been pretty naive about things like this.  So yeah, Louis was just worried about his friend.  He didn't want to see Harry get hurt.  And okay, maybe he was a little jealous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Belong with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I suck at titles. This one obviously comes from the Taylor swift song.  
> I hope this turned out okay. It's sort of based off a personal experience except with a way different ending

"Today zayn did the funniest thing. When the teacher walked out of the room he and Niall started doing the Macarena, it was so funny, Lou." Harry gushed to his best friend.  
Louis managed to laugh, but it sounded fake even to himself. "Yeah, that is funny."  
"I know! And he looked so hot today. It's not even fair how hot he is." Lately Louis and Harry's walk home always consisted of Harry gushing about Zayn like he was some sort of god (which he wasn't, thank you very much) and Louis was growing tired of it.  
Louis wasn't jealous, or at least he refused to admit he was. Really, he was just concerned for his best friend. Zayn didn't have the best track record, he was a bit of a heart breaker, and Harry had always been pretty naive about things like this. So yeah, Louis was just worried about his friend. He didn't want to see Harry get hurt. And okay, maybe he was a little jealous, but that's not an important detail.  
They were approaching their houses (right next door to each other) when Harry asked "Hey, you want to come over later? We can watch a movie or something."  
"You just want me to come over so you can talk about Zayn more," Louis joked.  
"Well, yeah maybe. Plus you have to tell me what's going on with you and Eleanor." Harry was smiling to where his dimples were showing, and Louis didn't know when he developed a weakness for Harry's dimples but it was obvious he couldn't say no to that smile.  
" Yeah, yeah. I'll come over, but I won't talk about Eleanor. I don't kiss and tell," Louis replied.  
"Whatever, you always kiss and tell." And with that they both walked to their respective houses, and Louis did not check out Harry's butt when he turned around, no Louis did not do that.  
+  
Louis isn't really sure when he developed these more than friendly feelings for Harry. All he knows is one day he was sitting across the lunch table from Harry listening to his latest story about Zayn, when he noticed how beautiful Harry's lips were. Then he realized that's not really a platonic thought.  
It gradually progressed from there. Louis went from noticing how full and pink Harry's lips were to noticing how green his eyes were and how adorable his dimples were. He tried not to worry about it; surely this was just a phase and he would get over it.  
A few months had passed since Louis's feelings began, and it's clear that he's not getting over it. In fact his feelings only multiplied with each passing day.  
Harry, of course, had no idea of Louis's feelings and Louis wasn't about to change that. As far as Harry was concerned, Louis was his completely straight best friend.  
+  
After finishing his homework and eating dinner, Louis left his house to go to Harry's. They were past the point of knocking on each other's doors, so he walked straight in then made his way upstairs to Harry's room. There Harry was lying in bed wearing nothing but a pair of tight, black boxers. This shouldn't be a big deal, Harry's always barely dressed. It never used to be a big deal, but now it's sort of a big deal.  
"Hey," Harry said.  
Louis remained standing in the doorway until he noticed the odd look Harry was giving him. "Hi," Louis's voice cracked, but he didn't allow himself to dwell on the embarrassment. Instead he walked in and sat next to Harry on the bed.  
"So, what do you want to watch?"  
"Anything but The Notebook," Louis answered.  
"Oh come on, Lou, it's a great movie." Louis just shook his head, "Fine, Love Actually it is."  
Louis figured it probably didn't matter much what they watched because there was no way he would be able to focus on anything other than Harry's bare chest and boxer-clad bottom.  
After Harry turned the movie on he joined Louis on the bed again. Harry had always been a cuddler. He and Louis have always had a rather affectionate friendship, so it shouldn't have been a big deal when Harry laid his head on Louis's chest. It shouldn't have been a big deal when Louis wrapped his arms around Harry. Louis shouldn't have been thinking about how he could feel the muscles in Harry's back.  
Not even five minutes in to the movie Harry looked up at Louis and asked, "So Eleanor, huh?"  
The truth was Louis didn't have any feelings for Eleanor at all. Yeah, he recognized that she was an attractive girl, and maybe before he would have dated her. Now, however, the only one he seems to have eyes for is Harry. Eleanor had made it very clear that she liked Louis, so it was simply convenient for Louis to make out with her at a couple of parties. He thought it would help him forget about Harry. He hoped he would develop feelings for Eleanor; it just wasn't happening. "What about Eleanor?"  
"Don't play dumb with me, Lewis. I heard all about your little hook up with her. So do you like her then?" And no, of course Louis didn't like her.  
"She's pretty fit. I reckon I could do a lot worse. You don't want to talk about that though. Come on, tell me all about Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome."  
With that Harry began what was practically a soliloquy about Zayn. Louis mostly tuned him out. He had pretty much perfected pretending to listen when Harry started talking about Zayn.  
By the time the movie had ended, Harry had fallen asleep on Louis's chest. As much as Louis would have loved to stay like that all night, he thought better of it and went home. Thoughts of Harry consumed his mind all night, and yeah maybe Harry's lips popped into Louis's mind when he had a wank in the shower.  
+  
"Do you think Zayn and Liam are together?" Harry asked during lunch.  
Louis turned his attention to said duo sitting a few tables over. They were sitting pretty close together, and Liam did have his arm around Zayn. But that doesn't mean they're together; Harry and Louis always sit like that, and they're not together. "I don't know. They do kind of look like a couple, but I always thought Liam was straight." Louis always thought he himself was straight too, maybe his gaydar had a glitch.  
"Yeah so did I. They're always together, though. And look at how they're sitting!"  
Louis leaned over and pinched Harry's cheeks. "Oh little Haz, I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. I mean look at us, we're always together but that doesn't mean we're together together." Louis only wished they were together together.  
"That's true..." Harry didn't sound too convinced.  
"Seriously, Haz. Don't worry about it." After that Harry brightened up a bit. They went back to normal conversation, but of course Zayn was mentioned about 50 more times.  
Lunch was Louis's favorite part of the day. He doesn't have to do work and he gets to eat, it's great. It's also great because its the only time during the day he gets to see Harry. With them being two years apart they don't have any classes together, but at least they have lunch. Louis liked lunch a whole lot more before Zayn Malik was part of every conversation, but that's besides the point.  
+  
After school Louis was waiting for Harry at his locker like he always did. Harry seemed to be running later than usual, and Louis was getting tired of standing there doing nothing.  
He saw Eleanor out of the corner of his eye, and really it didn't matter how bored he was, he didn't want to talk to her right now. The universe hates him though.  
"Louis!" She practically squealed.  
"Oh, Eleanor...hey." This probably couldn't get anymore awkward. Louis had been avoiding Eleanor ever since their kind of hook up last weekend.  
"So listen, I think you and I really need to get together this weekend. I've got the house to myself Saturday and you should drop by," Eleanor put her hand on his chest and it was clear what her intentions were for Saturday. The whole thing made Louis uncomfortable, if he was being honest.  
Louis didn't know what to say. He didn't want to spend his weekend with Eleanor, but how could he say no without being a dick? "Umm..."  
That's when Harry finally showed up. Louis could tell right away that he was on the verge of tears. Any thoughts of a weekend with Eleanor (gag) were replaced with concern for his best friend.  
"Can we talk about this later, Harry needs me." And with that Louis walked away from Eleanor and to his best friend.  
Harry didn't even bother to stop at his locker, he was storming through the hallway. Louis could barely catch up and Harry was ignoring all his attempts to find out what was wrong. When they got outside Louis put his arm around Harry, and while Harry didn't lean into the embrace he at least let Louis's arm stay where it was.  
Neither Louis nor Harry said anything the whole walk home. Louis was dying to know what was wrong with Harry, but he didn't want to pester him.  
When they finally got to Harry's house he asked "Do you want to come in?" And yeah, Louis really wanted to come in, so he did.  
They walked up to Harry's room and cuddled on his bed. The silence remained and Louis couldn't take it anymore. He had to know what had happened to Harry. "Harry, what's wrong?"  
"I don't want to talk about it."  
Louis wasn't accepting that answer. "Come on, babe. What happened?"  
After a few minutes of silence, Harry broke. "Zayn." That's all he got out before he started crying.  
Louis rubbed his back and reassured him that everything was going to be okay. "What about Zayn, Haz?"  
"Today in Spanish...the teacher called on me to answer a question and when she said my name zayn said 'who's harry,'" He paused to wipe his tears. "I've sat next to him all year and he doesn't even know my name. I've had this stupid fucking crush on him for months and he doesn't even know I exist!"  
"Hey, calm down," Louis soothed. "It's his loss, okay? You're amazing and anyone would be lucky to have you. Don't be upset over this."  
"I just feel so stupid."  
"You're not stupid. Okay maybe you're a little stupid, but that's alright. I like that you're a little stupid." Louis tried to ease the mood by joking.  
Harry sniffled and wiped his nose on Louis's jumper. Harry was probably the only person Louis would let get away with that. They laid there, Harry in Louis's arms for what felt like forever, but was probably only a few minutes.  
"Thanks, Lou." Harry whispered.  
"No need to thank me," because really there wasn't. Louis would do anything for Harry and that included holding him while he cried and telling him how amazing he was.  
"You're always here for me. I'm just so lucky to have you as a friend." And maybe Louis had to remind himself that, yeah, he and Harry are only friends.  
+  
The next few days went by relatively normal. Harry never mentioned Zayn, and while Louis knew Harry wasn't completely over the boy, it was still refreshing not to have to hear about him 24/7.  
Louis agreed to go to Eleanor's Saturday because well, why not? When Saturday finally rolled around, however, Louis really wasn't feeling up to it. He just couldn't go over to Eleanor's and pretend like he had any sort of feelings for her. So he stood her up, and yeah that makes him a jerk but he really didn't care.  
He lied in bed all day instead. Then when he got really bored he called Harry.  
"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be having hot sex with Eleanor instead of calling me?" Harry joked.  
"I didn't go to Eleanor's."  
"Why not?"  
"I never really liked her that much, to be honest," Louis confessed.  
"Oh," and it seemed that was all Harry had to say on the matter.  
"Yeah, oh. So are you going to come over and keep me company or not?"  
"I'm on my way."  
When Harry arrived he joined Louis on his bed. They assumed their usual positions, Harry's head on Louis's chest, Louis's arms around Harry.  
"So you don't like Eleanor, huh?"  
"I'm not really in to girls these days." Louis didn't know why he said that. That's not what he was planning to say when he opened his mouth, but now it's out there and Harry knows.  
"Oh really," Harry lifted his head to look into Louis's eyes. "And when did that happen?"  
Louis's heart was beating out if his chest at this point and he was sure Harry could feel it. "I'm not sure when exactly." And really Louis didn't even notice he was leaning forward until he saw Harry was leaning forward as well.  
Then their lips touched, and Louis had never been one for cheesy romance movies, but he swore he felt sparks. It was the best kiss he ever had, and he didn't want it to end.  
When they finally separated Louis was terrified to hear what Harry had to say. What if Harry didn't feel the same way? What if this ruined their friendship?  
"You like boys then?"  
"Hmm, I like a boy." And, God, did Louis hope this would work out because Louis couldn't live his life without Harry.  
"A boy, huh?" With that they kissed again. Louis realized he wanted to kiss Harry for the rest of his life because it was the best feeling in the world. Harry agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think. Seriously guys if I'm a terrible writer tell! Constructive criticism would be great.
> 
> Tumblr: truly-broke (so like follow me)


End file.
